<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poppin' Candy by VOlympianlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746872">Poppin' Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove'>VOlympianlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Biker Yixing, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his night and Baekhyun could not wait to make full use of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poppin' Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise for anyone who might be eating candy when reading this. Here's your warning to not do that XD Honestly had no idea where this was going only that I wanted to write soft Baekhyun who worked in an ice cream shop and leather biker Yixing. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have a nice day!” Baekhyun smiled, waving at the girl. She waved back, her candy-pink skirt fluttering as she left the ice cream shop.</p><p>The sun was already sinking in the horizon when Baekhyun wiped down the counter. His bag was already packed and the lights dimmed when the sound of a motorbike roaring reached his ears. Baekhyun grinned to himself, his heart tripping n his chest.</p><p>The little bell tinkled as it was pushed open.</p><p>“Hi, Xing,” he called, tucking two pints of ice cream into his cooler bag.</p><p>“Hey. Ready to go?” Yixing lifted off his helmet, propping it up on his hip. His blonde hair was mussed as he strode across the room.</p><p>“Just about,” Baekhyun murmured, rising up to press a kiss onto his lips. He reached for his bag only for it to be snatched away. Yixing dimpled at him when he pouted, dancing out of reach before he could try to get it back.</p><p>“Come on.” He looped Baekhyun’s bag over his shoulder, reaching for his hand. “It’s your night.”</p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes, tucking his hand into Yixing’s gloved one and followed him out to his bike.</p><p>“Keep the light off,” he said sharply when they arrived home. “I don’t want you to ruin the surprise.”</p><p>Yixing hummed, setting Baekhyun’s bag aside to kiss him again but Baekhyun brushed right past him, lifting the ice cream pints out of his bag to put into the freezer.</p><p>“For dessert,” he winked and Yixing groaned.</p><p>“I thought you were dessert.”</p><p>“No, I’m dinner,” Baekhyun purred, grabbing a fistful of Yixing’s tank top. He yanked him into a bruising kiss that had Yixing gasping into his mouth.</p><p>Yixing’s gloved fingers slid under his shirt, pressing into his skin. He tugged at the hem urgently, biting down onto Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun ignored him, yanking at Yixing’s tank top until his boyfriend had no choice but to shrug out of his leather jacket.</p><p>Clothes were discarded swiftly, littering the hallway to their bedroom until they were both only in pants. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes when he tugged at the fly of Yixing’s annoyingly tight leather pants and Yixing only moaned in pleasure.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be helping me,” he snarked, yanking hard enough for Yixing’s eyes to fly open. “Who are you trying to impress anyway? You don’t have an ass big enough for these pants.”</p><p>“Wow. Rude. Also, I wore these for you,” Yixing muttered. Baekhyun peeled the pants off his legs, making sure to pat down his crotch with a smirk as he did so.</p><p>Yixing rolled his hips towards his hand, Baekhyun making an annoyed sound as he did so. He shoved him back down, pinning his hips against the bed.</p><p>“Down boy. It’s my night,” he growled. Yixing’s lips were quirking as if he was thinking of disobeying and Baekhyun did not want that at all.</p><p>Thinking quickly, he ducked down, reaching for the cuffs that he had prepared after Yixing had left for work that morning.</p><p>“Baek!” Yixing gasped when one cuff was snapped around his ankle. Baekhyun crawled up the bed, snatching up his wrist before he could think to move. When he was done, Yixing was secured spread-eagled to the bed in just his underwear.</p><p>The chain links clinked when Yixing tried to move. When he realised that the restraints would not give at all, Yixing turned back to him.</p><p>“Kinky, even for you,” he smiled.</p><p>“Don’t start. There’s more,” Baekhyun warned. He pulled bells from the bedside drawer, setting them into Yixing’s open palms. “You remember your non-verbal safe word?”</p><p>Yixing’s shaky exhale made him preen a little and he could see the way his pupils dilated as he nodded.</p><p>“Good boy.” Yixing shivered at the praise, his eyes fluttering close. Baekhyun rewarded him with a gentle hand on his hip as he leaned over, pulling out the ball gag.</p><p>“Aw- Baek no! I hate this- mmph!”</p><p>Baekhyun tapped the ball once it was firmly in Yixing’s mouth, smirking when Yixing could only shake his head. His protests were muffled, his tongue pinned beneath the weight of the ball and he looked positively <em>delicious.</em></p><p>“You good?” Baekhyun still had to ask, leaning down to press a kiss onto his nose. He sat back on his heels, watching Yixing’s eyes soften and he nodded before going back to making muffled noises.</p><p>Baekhyun took his time taking off his pants, smirking when the chains rattled, Yixing tugging and squirming as if that would get him naked even faster. His boxers were tented and already, a patch of wetness had begun spreading on the fabric.</p><p>“I bought something new for us,” he said conversationally when he was naked. Yixing blinked at him, puffing air through his nose in answer.</p><p>Baekhyun rummaged around in the bedside drawer, pulling out a string of beads that got progressively larger. They looked like candy, with their hot pink and purple colours.</p><p>“Junmyeon hyung said they were good,” he said with a smirk, waggling his brows. “Jongdae used a similar one on him.”</p><p>Yixing’s eyes went wide, his nose scrunching up as if he was actively trying not to think about how his best friend looked in bed. Baekhyun did not care. If he had to hear that, Yixing deserved to hear it too.</p><p>He tugged off Yixing’s boxers, palming at his hard cock just to watch Yixing tremble and whine behind the gag.</p><p>Yixing shivered as he dripped lube over his fingers, tracing his rim teasingly. He moaned when Baekhyun pushed in, spreading him apart. It had been a while.</p><p>“If you’re already noisy now, I can’t wait till I get these in you,” Baekhyun murmured, twisting his hand just to see Yixing writhe, keening high in his throat.</p><p>The first bead was about the size of two fingers but Yixing was still so tight even after being stretched out that he was whining and moaning.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>